Michelle and the Dark Lord
"Rachel, why can you not simply tell me what this is all about?" Data asked as he followed Rachel into the hideout, curiosity flowing through his positronic net. "You'll see. It's a surprise!" Rachel led Data to the right-hand side of the couch, and the android let out a gasp when he saw what waited for him there. It was the drawing of Emma! "Oh, Rachel, you are wonderful!" Data grabbed Rachel in a hug and spun her around. Rachel flushed. "Barclay told me he found the actual drawing well hidden under a stone formation near the village. He scanned it and later programmed the image into the computer. I asked him if it was possible to replicate a copy of the drawing, so we tried it and here it is! I'm so happy you like it!" Data clapped his hands. "It is so brilliant! The color of her eyes is perfectly reproduced!" He laughed like a delighted little boy at Christmas. "Why, Emma, run away with you? This is all so… so sudden!" Data spun around in joy, but slammed on the brakes when he saw who had just entered the room. "Captain!" Data looked as though he had just been slapped; he was that astonished. Rachel eyed Picard nervously, watching the fury build up behind his eyes. "I consider myself a reasonable man," Picard said, his voice trembling with anger. "I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" "Sir, I –" Data began. "Is it true you rescued a colonist from drowning?" "Sir, I had to!" "Contact between Starfleet officers and the Romana I colonists is strictly forbidden! Data, you know that! Everyone knows that!" "She would have died!" "You may have done a heroic thing in saving her life, but you should not have made contact with her! It is a direct violation of Starfleet's rules!" "Captain, I love her!" Data burst out. Rachel and Riker closed their eyes and waited for the blow to fall. "No!" Picard's expression turned from angry to shocked and back again faster than one could blink. "Have you lost your senses completely? She's a civilian! You're a Starfleet officer – and an android!" "I do not care," Data spat, still holding on to the drawing. Picard's temper had finally reached boiling point. "So help me, Data, I am going to get through to you!" he roared. "And if this is the only way, so be it!" Pulling a phaser from his belt, Picard proceeded to fire upon Data's collection. "Captain, please, no! No, please! Captain, stop!" No matter how hard Data tried, he couldn't make Picard stop destroying his treasures. He ran up to Picard to block him – and that's when Picard saw the drawing. "Captain, no!" Data cried, but Picard raised his phaser and blasted the drawing to pieces. SpongeBob and Patrick led Shadow, Tails, Naruto and the others back to the cave. "Guys, what’s going on?" The hedgehog asked. "Yeah, can’t you at least give us a hint or two?" Naruto asked. "Wait and see… it’s a surprise from all of us." SpongeBob smiled with a small laugh. After they entered the cave, Shadow, Tails and Naruto stopped halfway, indeed surprised… there, in the center of the whole grotto… was the statue of Carly, Erin and Alyssa placed right in front of the portrait of Hinata, Maria and Cosmo. Naruto turned to the sponge and starfish, "Do you guys have any idea…how lucky we are to have pals like you?" He gave them both a noogie and they went to the statue, examining the girls they admired before. "It’s look so much like them." "They have the eyes too." Tails said. Shadow then gave a smirk and spoke, "What’s that, Ally, you wanna run away with yours truly? Man, it’s all so sudden but… now seems good." He, Tails and Naruto laughed. That’s when suddenly; lightning struck the cave doorway open and there stood Kakashi, Amadeus and Beast, Amadeus held a long golden/silver sword angrily. Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria were a few feet behind the kings. Alex was now wrapped inside a force bubble from Kakashi. "Father?!" Shadow yelped. "Sensei?!" Naruto gasped. "Dad?!" Tails cried. The others quickly went in hiding. The force bubble popped and Alex scrambled behind his friends, cowering. "We consider ourselves to be reasonable… if we set certain rules; we expect those rules to be obeyed!" Kakashi said calmly yet angrily. "Please, we can explain…" Naruto protested. "It is true? That you three rescued mortal girls from drowning?" Beast demanded. "We had to, we couldn’t just-!" Shadow explained. "Boys, think about how your mothers would feel about this!" Amadeus shouted. Amadeus: This is where you three belong! "But why don’t you understand?!" Tails begged. Beast: For once, just listen will you? Those savage brutes would kill you in the world out there! "They are not barbarians!" Naruto snapped. Kakashi: Don’t try that same old song, We’ll have you three grounded till next year Are we clear?! Kakashi, Amadeus and Beast: Don’t go near the world out there! "We aren’t children anymore, get over it!" Shadow shouted. "Young men, they’re all the same, you must know that!" Amadeus began, "Spineless, savage, harpooning fish-eaters, completely heartless and no more then a couple of…" Tails, with tears in his eyes, was the first to scream out, "BUT WE LOVE THEM!!!" The young fox covered his mouth with shock as Shadow and Naruto got worried. Alex, Gloria, Marty, Melman and the others gasped in horror. "No…" Beast growled in anger, "Have you three completely lost your minds? They are mortals!" "Hey, he has a point and don’t bother stopping us from saying so!" Naruto yelled, "Our mothers were also mortals once but did you care? Not a bit!" "Watch your mouth young man…" Kakashi began angrily. "SILENCE!!!" Shadow barked, "It’s true what Naruto says, our mothers were mortals when you met them but that made no difference to you, did it?! And about Carly, Erin and Alyssa, them being mortals, that makes no difference to us either!!!" "Besides, we don’t care! All this rubbish you talk about means nothing to us!" Tails yelled. "So help us boys, we will be willing to go through forces to get through to you three!" Kakashi threatened. Finally, the princes’ friends couldn’t stand it any longer. "Ah, shut up, you overgrown freaks!" Timon while on Pumbaa shouted as the warthog stood guard in front of the three princes. Alex gulped. "Excuse us?!" Beast demanded. "You heard him, you black hearted jerks!" Patrick yelled. "You are not very nice kings if you act like that." Puss added, very sourly. "Yeah and you only care about yourselves!" Iago put in. "You barnacle heads!" SpongeBob agreed. "You three are ten times worse then Shrek!" Donkey added. "This is no way to treat your own sons either!" Pumbaa nodded, glaring. Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria looked really concerned. "THAT’S ENOUGH! That’s gone far enough! As from now on and forever, you three young men and your friends are hereby banished!" Amadeus yelled. Shadow, Tails, Naruto and their friends gasp at this. "But Dad…" Tails began to make tears again, "This isn’t what Mom would want, and she won’t want this either!" "And that includes you, Alexander!" Kakashi, making the lion yelp in alarm. "You can’t just-!" Naruto protested. Kakashi, Amadeus and Beast: We’re still the Kings here! Our word is law! This filth you three bring here, Is the final straw! And push, our sons, has come to shove! We’ll make you obey till you do what we say! We don't care, come what may, but we'll keep you away From that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE!! Amadeus used his sword, Kakashi used ninja moves and Beast just destroyed with his bare claws. The others hid as the three princes watched in horror, pleading. "Father, stop it!" yelled Shadow. "Sensei, no! We don’t want this!" Naruto yelled. "Dad, please stop!" Tails cried. The kings then set their focus on the statue and the portrait, glaring. Kakashi then used a fire power and fired it at them. "SENSEI/FATHER/DAD, STOP!!!!!!" But it was way too late as the portrait now burned with flames and the statue was broken into pieces. Michelle went to the Dark Lord's castle, where Shadow and the others were! They were locked up in the dungeon! Michelle arrived at the castle! She found Shadow and the others locked up in the dungeon! As they embraced, a voice boomed from the shadows! The Dark Lord said "I am the Dark Lord, the Master of this castle!" Michelle said "Take me in their stead!" When Michelle promised to stay with the Dark Lord forever, he released Shadow and the others! ''' '''The Dark Lord then showed Michelle to her room! He said "You may go anywhere you like, except my lair! You will join me for dinner!" and then he left! Michelle was angry at the Dark Lord's unkind treatment! Not even the Dark Lord's servants could cheer her up! In the dining room, the Dark Lord waited for Michelle to join him for dinner! Jake said "Master, this girl could be the one to break the spell! You fall in love and...!" The Dark Lord said "She'll always see me as a monster!" ' '''Meanwhile, Shadow and the others pleaded for help in rescuing Michelle from the Dark Lord! ' '''Back at the Dark Lord's castle, Michelle had skipped dinner and was now hungry! The Dark Lord's servants said "Be our guest!" They led Michelle into the dining room! The Dark Lord's servants gave Michelle her dinner! After dinner, Michelle wandered into the Dark Lord's lair, which was forbidden, and found the enchanted rose! She was about to touch it when the Dark Lord shouted "Get out!" Terrified, Michelle fled the Dark Lord's castle! ''' '''Michelle was chased by an army of evil robots! The evil robots surrounded Michelle! Suddenly, a lightsaber cut down one of the evil robots! It was the Dark Lord! The Dark Lord battled the evil robots! The Dark Lord was injured! The Dark Lord defeated the evil robots! The evil robots were destroyed! Michelle helped the injured Dark Lord back to his castle! She tended to the Dark Lord's wound! She said "Thank you for saving my life!" ''' '''A friendship was forming between Michelle and the Dark Lord! Wanting to give Michelle a thank you gift, the Dark Lord led Michelle to his magnificent library! Michelle said "It's wonderful!" The Dark Lord said "It's yours!" Michelle said "Thank you!" The Dark Lord said "You're welcome!" At dinner, the Dark Lord tried to mind his manners! After dinner, Michelle and the Dark Lord then shared a wonderful and romantic ballroom dance! After they danced, the Dark Lord asked Michelle if she was happy! Michelle said "Yes! If only I could see Shadow and the others again!" The Dark Lord brought Michelle a magic mirror! When Michelle asked the magic mirror to see Shadow and the others, the magic mirror showed Shadow and the others lying in the woods, very sick! The Dark Lord said "You must go to them, Michelle! I release you! You are no longer my prisoner! Take the mirror with you so you can remember me!" ''' '''Michelle left the castle! She brought Shadow and the others home and lovingly cared for them! She told them of the Dark Lord's kindness toward her and how he had let her go! Then there was a knock on the door! Emperor Palpatine had arrived with the Evil Forces! Emperor Palpatine said "I have come to take Shadow and his friends away!" Emperor Palpatine would only release Shadow and the others if Michelle agreed to join the Dark Side! When Michelle used the magic mirror to show the Dark Lord to the crowd, Emperor Palpatine locked Michelle, Shadow and the others in a cell! He then set off to attack the Dark Lord! When Emperor Palpatine and the evil forces arrived at the Dark Lord's castle, the Dark Lord's servants attacked them! Emperor Palpatine searched the castle halls until he found the Dark Lord! At that moment, Michelle, Shadow and the others escaped from the cell and went to the Dark Lord's castle! When Michelle and the others arrived at the Dark Lord's castle, Emperor Palpatine was attacking the Dark Lord! Michelle said "No!" and she charged up the stairs! Michelle had come back! With new hope, the Dark Lord began to fight back! When Michelle finally reached the top, the Dark Lord defeated Emperor Palpatine and grabbed him by the throat! Emperor Palpatine said "Don't hurt me! Please! I'll do anything!" The Dark Lord felt sorry for Emperor Palpatine and released him! As the Dark Lord and Michelle embraced, Emperor Palpatine stabbed the Dark Lord with his lightsaber! The Dark Lord screamed in pain and Emperor Palpatine lost his footing and fell to his death! The Dark Lord collapsed in Michelle's arms! The Dark Lord was mortally wounded! He said "Michelle, you came back! At least I got to see you one last time!" The Dark Lord then died from his injuries! Michelle began to cry! In the Dark Lord's lair, the last petal was about to fall! Michelle said "No! Please! Please! I love you!" 'At Michelle's words, the Dark Lord turned into a handsome Prince! The spell was broken! The Prince said "Michelle, it's me!" Michelle said "It is you!" Then Michelle and the Prince embraced! Joyfully, all of the Dark Lord's servants returned to their human forms! Michelle and her Prince then danced as the others happily watched them! '